Various types of aircraft utilize tubes such as struts including, for example, to deploy nose, body, and/or wheel landing gear systems. Conventionally, aircraft landing gear include metal tubes and structural components, for example, landing gear strut tubes. Such components are made of metallic materials and often comprise complex geometries and high strengths. However, these metallic components are typically heavy.